


Crowd Surfing Turns Bloody

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [66]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Comforting!Shannon, Shannon's POV, hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets crushed by the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowd Surfing Turns Bloody

**Shannon’s POV**

_Shit, did he get out of there,_ I thought, standing as I played the drums. My eyes looked over the mass of people that had rushed Jared. Licking my lips, I continued to play the familiar beats of ‘The Kill’, working robotically as I tried to find my baby brother.

                “Everyone, take three steps back,” I heard Jared announce, a white gloved hand popping up from the middle of the group to gesture his order.

                The Echelon listened and back up, and my hands tightened around my drum sticks when I saw Jared’s back against the wall. He then bent forward a bit before turning towards a nearby security guard for help as he climbed back on the stage. He quickly skittered off to the side, hidden from view. I glanced at Tomo, the guitarist nodding.

                Leaving my drums, I jogged to my brother, the man leaning against the wall. “Hey, you okay?” I asked, my hands on his upper arms.

                Jared nodded, his eyes closed. Gently, I lowered his face so I could see it and gritted my teeth when I saw the blood coming from his nose, as well as the small angle it was bent. “Thanks,” Jared said, taking a damp towel from a random person.

                He began dabbing the area, hissing in pain as he did. I sighed and took it from him. “Sit down,” I ordered, pointing to a set of chairs.

                Jared frowned but did as he was told. Standing behind him, I told him to lean back before I started cleaning his face. “What happened?”

                Jared shrugged, “They came out of nowhere. One moment, I was alone, the next, I was pressed to a wall, my nose crushed in.”

                “Does this hurt?” I asked as I applied a small amount of pressure to his nose.

                He hissed and jerked away.

                “Take that as a yes,” I muttered, “Maybe we should cancel and go get this checked out.”

                “Nah, I’m good.”

                “Jay,” I groaned, “You can’t continue with a fucking bloody nose.”

                “I’ll be fine Shan,”

                Pinching the bridge of my nose, I exhaled heavily. However, I knew once Jared made up his mind it was set. “Fine, but no more crowd diving.”

                “Sha-“

                “No.” I stated firmly, “Jumping into the damn crowd is what broke your nose in the first place. If I even think you’re thinking of the idea, I’m hauling your ass off stage and straight to the nearest hospital.”

                Jared crossed his arms, but relented. “Fine.”

                I smirked, “Good, and you’re going to one after the show,” I stated.

                I heard Jared groan behind me, but I didn’t care. It was part of my job as an older brother to cause of discomfort. 


End file.
